Climate Policy
Climate Policy of Climate Experts Open Forum - America.gov *Can Poorer Nations Afford Low-carbon Development? Environmental economics specialist Gernot Wagner argues that with effective policy in place, climate change offers an unprecedented opportunity for economic development around the world. This is part of the third series of debates on combating climate change. ... 12 January 2010 Congressional Complexities Challenge Climate Change Efforts While President Obama pledged a U.S. commitment to lead the campaign against the dangers of climate change through global partnerships, a complicating factor confronting such sweeping international efforts is the need to obtain approval from sometimes reluctant national legislatures. ... 25 September 2009 Representatives of 17 Major Economies Tackle Climate Issues Representatives from 17 countries meet at the Major Economies Forum in Washington September 17–18 to tackle a range of unresolved issues on climate change. Months before leaders of 192 countries converge in Copenhagen, attendees at the forum sought early consensus on critical global challenges. ... 22 September 2009 World Leaders Gather in New York to Mull Climate Change Response More than 100 world leaders gather at U.N. Headquarters in New York on September 22 for a day of discussions that U.N. Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon hopes will accelerate the pace of negotiations in advance of the December 7–18 climate change conference in Copenhagen. ... 22 September 2009 A Pivotal Opportunity The U.S. government is committed to a multipronged strategy to engage the international community and encourage developing countries to take further action on mitigation of and adaptation to the effects of climate change and global warming at the Copenhagen climate change conference in December. ... 16 September 2009 India’s Global Position on Climate Change Rajendra K. Pachauri, the chairman of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change and director-general of the Energy & Resources Institute, outlines some of the problems India faces due to climate change, and the measures the country is taking to minimize damage from droughts and other effects. ... 16 September 2009 International Youth: Fired Up About Climate Change Young people are getting fired up about climate change, and they are organizing online to bring their message to governments and into communities around the world. ... 16 September 2009 Addressing Climate Change Through Sustainable Development China’s government is taking aggressive steps to curb its greenhouse gas output, investing in development of renewable energy resources. China is also building preparedness capacity for extreme weather events that routinely affect the country. ... 16 September 2009 Nonproliferation, Climate Change Top US Issues for UN Meeting Traditional U.S. security priorities such as nonproliferation and arms control are being joined by climate change and food security as the Obama administration emphasizes a new American commitment to multilateralism ahead of the 64th United Nations General Assembly in New York. ... 11 September 2009 US Tells China Climate Change Is National Security Priority Under the Obama administration, climate change has “risen up to the top of the U.S. national security set of priorities,” a State Department official says, and administration officials are working with their Chinese counterparts to find an agreement on reducing carbon dioxide emissions. ... 28 July 2009 US Tells China Climate Change Is National Security Priority Under the Obama administration, climate change has “risen up to the top of the U.S. national security set of priorities,” a State Department official says, and administration officials are working with their Chinese counterparts to find an agreement on reducing carbon dioxide emissions. ... 28 July 2009 Climate Change “Clear and Present Danger,” Secretary Clinton ... Representatives of 17 of the most important contributors to rising concentrations of planet-warming carbon dioxide and other greenhouse gases meet to begin discussions they hope will lead to success at the United Nations climate change meeting in Copenhagen in December. ... 29 April 2009 Washington Hosts Climate Change Talks with 17 Nations The Obama administration is convening a meeting of 17 major nations April 27–28 in Washington to begin talks to address climate change and sustainable energy technologies. The talks are a prelude to a December meeting where a new global treaty on greenhouse gas reduction is expected to be forged. ... 24 April 2009 Obama Sets Bold New Principles for US Energy, Climate Policies President Obama declares that the United States will lead in the global campaign against climate change. Moving to reverse Bush administration policies, Obama says, “We will make it clear to the world that America is ready to lead.” He also appeals to China and India to do their part. ... 26 January 2009 Obama Sets Bold New Principles for US Energy, Climate Policies President Obama declares that the United States will lead in the global campaign against climate change. Moving to reverse Bush administration policies, Obama says, “We will make it clear to the world that America is ready to lead.” He also appeals to China and India to do their part. ... 26 January 2009 Ambassador Harnish Discusses Advancing Renewable Energy Ambassador Reno L. Harnish, principal deputy assistant secretary of state in the Bureau of Oceans and International Environmental and Scientific Affairs, answered questions in a May 21 Ask America webchat on advancing renewable energy. ... 29 May 2008 category:policy Category:Gravity wikia